Quakers - Religious Society of Friends
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Quaker course. Quaker * Add free, open Quaker subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Fager, Chuck. 2010. A New Addition: Online Archive of Print Issues of “A Friendly Letter”. A Friendly Letter, The Blog: Independent Quaker Journalism, Commentary, and More. Mohr, Chris. 2010. http://www.quakerquaker.org/profiles/blogs/chris-m-san-francisco-starts-a San Francisco Friends Meeting starts a "Fund for Leadings"]. 7th month 15. QuakerQuaker.org Urner, Kirby. 2009. Quakers 101 - Dance Party Erupts During Quaker Meeting for Worship & Eating Wasabi. Aug. 9. Portland, OR: mybizmo.blogspot.com Urner, Kirby. 2009. Eclectic Crew: Quakers on Youtube. Feb. 24. Portland, OR: worldgame.blogspot.com Select Maps Bales, Micah and Jon Watts. 2010. Quakermaps.com: Mapping the Religious Society of Friends. Quakermaps.com Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References AFSC Board of Directors. 1994. AFSC Mission Statement. June 19. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. Brinton, Howard. 1952. Friends for 300 Years. Wallingford, PA: Pendle Hill Publications. Cresson, Os. 2007. Roots and Flowers of Quaker Nontheism. NontheistFriends.org. Jan 23. Accessed online: Dec 30, 2008. http://nontheistfriends.org. Dandelion, Ben Pink (with Terence Handley MacMath). 2010. Interview: Ben Pink Dandelion, Professor of Quaker Studies, Birmingham. Birmingham, UK: Church Times. Fager, Chuck. 1987. Quakers are Funny. Fayetteville, NC: Kimo Press. Farnworth, Richard, William Dewsbury and others. 1656. The Epistle from the Elders at Balby, 1656: As in the copy in the Lancashire Records Office at Preston, from the papers of Marsden Monthly Meeting. Lancashire Records Office, Preston, England: Marsden Monthly Meeting. Jahn, Gunnar. 1947. Nobel Peace Prize Address (1947) on behalf of Quakers in general. (Also here: http://www2.gol.com/users/quakers/nobel_prize_speech.htm). Stockholm, SE: Nobel Committee. Nontheist Friend. 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nontheist_Friend. Wikipedia. Pacific Yearly Meeting. 2001. Pacific Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Pacific Yearly Meeting of the Religious Society Of Friends. Penn, William. 2010. William Penn (in WikiQuotes). Wikiquotes. Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. 2002 (1955). Philadelphia Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Sheeran, Michael. 1996 (1983). Beyond Majority Rule: Voteless Decisions in the Religious Society of Friends. (2nd ed.). Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Steere, Douglas V. and Elizabeth Gray Vining. 1983. Quaker Spirituality: Selected Writings (Classics of Western Spirituality). Paulist Press. Woolman, John, and John Greenleaf Whittier (introduction). 1879. The Journal of John Woolman. Boston, MA: Houghton, Osgood and Company. Cambridge, MA: The Riverside Press. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Select Wikis Urner, Kirby. 2010. Mathematics for Quaker Schools in Oregon etc.. Pacific Northwest, US: Digital Mathematics. WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Quaker Unprogrammed Silent Meeting in Second Life. 2010. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Sea%20Turtle%20Island/197/17/27 (on Saturdays at 10 am Second Life Time / Pacific Time (1800 GMT), and Wednesdays at 1100 SLT / PT (1900 GMT)). Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook - Google Buzz - Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia